My Sacrifice
by Dae Yuy
Summary: Heero sits in a coffee shop and sees an old friend. But what's different about him? And why is he here? Revised 04-05-19


**Title:** My Sacrifice  
  
**Author:** Dae Yuy  
**  
Archive:** FanFiction.net  
  
**Warnings:** dark, yaoi, upset Heero, Heero POV (in a way), un-beta-ed, confusing  
**  
Rating:** PG-13  
  
**Pairings:** 2x1  
**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing. Creed owns the song.  
  
**Spoilers:** Sorta, I guess, maybe last episode but I don't really give anything away  
**  
Feedback:** Please!  
  
**Author's Notes:** I guess it's based on My Sacrifice by Creed, loosely anyway 

**Author's Notes II:** This has been revised, just spelling, nothing serious  
  
**Off Topic Author's Notes:** About Blood Type O, I'm sure when I'm going to continue that, but I will,  
  
never fear. I hope this tides you over for now!  
  
Hello my friend we meet again  
  
It's been a while where should we begin... feels like forever  
  
Within my heart are memories  
  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
  
I remember  
  
When you are with me  
  
I'm free... I'm careless... I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My sacrifice  
  
Heero sat at the quaint but lavish cafe. It was his favourite place to go to just relax and escape the world. The world that could be so cruel and hard. He sat reading his book, lazily stirring his French Vanilla. He felt at peace here, calm and in touch with himself, if no one else. The only people that he had ever felt in touch with had left him long ago.  
  
All of the other pilots had gone away. They still kept in touch with him on occasion and that's the operative word. Trowa, he heard from three times a year; on his birthday, on Christmas and on Colonial War Memorial Day. He heard from Quatre twice a year, his birthday and Colonial War Memorial day and he heard from Wufei once a year, on CWM Day. He hadn't heard from Duo since his eighteenth birthday, which would be four years this coming Tuesday, August third. Heero sighed, drinking the last of his coffee and closing his book. No use getting lost in memories, it wasn't healthy.  
  
Heero returned on Tuesday, silently wishing himself a happy birthday over a cupcake and his usual coffee. He felt he deserved to treat himself today, it wasn't every day you turned twenty-two. The day wasn't very cheery for his birthday, but he didn't mind he liked thunder storms. The sky wept, slicking the city streets black and forcing vehicles to turn their lights on early, making the roads look misty and almost eerie. Heero sighed, outsides mood, fit the mood of his book and the mood of himself. He was always a little lonely on his birthday. Relena had even stopped calling, even Trowa and Cathy didn't call. He shook his head, friends grow apart that's just the way life is, just the way it has to be.  
  
The bell dinged over head, making Heero look up with a start. He usually didn't, but something didn't feel right, it was off somehow, someway. His brow furrowed at seeing no one come in. He shook it off as being the wind, it was always windy during thunder storms. Heero turned back to his book with a mental shrug.  
  
He shivered as he felt something cold ghost past him. Cold like death, like Duo's hands. That was odd, what made him think of the braided ex-pilot at a time like this? He didn't pretend to make sense of it and struggled to focus on his book, it was becoming increasingly more difficult to concentrate.  
  
"Hello Heero." a husky smooth voice said from beside him, startling him. He looked up, eyes wide. There beside him stood none other than Duo Maxwell. He was dressed in black like Heero remembered, but he looked darker somehow, his violet eyes almost glowing. Heero studied Duo with a quizzical expression just barely marring his almost feminine features. Duo was certainly taller, the black floor length trench coat making him seem larger than he looked and his heavy black combat boot giving him a few extra inches, extra inches that weren't necessary in Heero's opinion, he thought somewhat bitterly. The Japanese ex-pilot barely grew three inches himself. While Duo looked to have skyrocketed to over six feet.  
  
"Duo. What are you doing here?" Heero asked by way of greeted.  
  
"I just want to say hello again." Duo answered, sliding into the booth, summoning a waitress and taking his order; coffee: black.  
  
Heero rose and eyebrow, "That's all?"  
  
Duo smirked, "Yes." Again Heero was puzzled, Duo didn't lie so... He had to trust his old friend, but for some reason he couldn't, Duo just didn't seem trustworthy, sitting with his eerie eyes and just looking at Heero, with the slightest of smirks on his face. So different than the joker grins that he remembered, so incredibly different from the bubbly boy he met during the war. Duo's entire manor had changed, doing a complete one- eighty. But then again, Heero recalled Duo having his darker moments. That thought made Wing's pilot shiver, at those moments Heero was actually afraid of Duo, at the moments when he lived up to his name sake. Ripping into dolls and soldiers with no remorse, just pure unaltered anger, vengeance and hatred. Hatred so strong that it rivalled everything, blinding, crimson hatred.  
  
"Are you all right?" Duo asked, a bit of feeling slipping into his voice.  
  
"Yes, just cold, thank-you." Heero replied, "Where have you been?"  
  
"Oh, I've been around." Duo flashed a grin that almost froze Heero's blood.  
  
If a passer-by were to glance over to them, they would see a rather odd sight. Two young men, just looking at each other. One wearing a light smirk the other a clearly puzzled expression. They both held their coffee cups gently in their hands, sitting almost identical.  
  
What was Duo doing here? Heero couldn't help but wonder for what seemed like the hundredth time, and why, why was he so different?  
  
"You know Heero." Duo finally broke the silence, his tone cool and casual, "I never realized how free I feel around you. Almost like you wash all the problems away."  
  
"What type of problems?" Heero asked, relieved that Duo was beginning to sound more like himself, even if the tone in which he spoke was different, Duo bled through the words, or at least who Heero thought Duo was. Maybe he was wrong all along.  
  
"But that's silly really." Duo said, not answering the question, "Even though I feel as if being with you allows me to sore above all the others. Triumph over anything. You have this power about you. This power that creates and destroys, but never harms, no never harms."  
  
"But I..." Heero tried.  
  
"I think Quatre was right. Right about what he said about you after the first war. What you didn't hear. But I heard it and I agreed, I agreed whole heartily. You don't understand yourself, do you Heero? No, you're too innocent for that. Too pure to know what you hold, the power you hold over me and everyone you meet. I think they fear you Heero, fear that they will love you and never be able to let you go, never be able to get away." the dark one continued.  
  
"I don't want..." Heero started.  
  
"You're beautiful and incredible. I wish you could see what I see. Never through my eyes but share my vision. The vision that everyone else sees. You're like an enchanter. Weaving your magic and trapping everyone in it, even me. I'm sure you could even catch him, without trying. He'd hate you for it you know, but could never harm you. Just as I can't and they can't. Not intentionally of course. Why would they want to? I can't get over you Heero, I never could and I never will. But I'll just have to forget, won't I? That's why I was away so long, so I could forget and just when I thought I was safe I decided to come back and you caught me all over again. Caught me and wrapped me up. I wish I could hate you Heero, I don't want to sound cruel, but I do, because I have to. I have to hate you if I hope to survive. Hope to do what I will have to eventually and even then you won't be able to be mine, because _He_ will want you back."  
  
Heero didn't move to speak this time. He was overwhelmed by what this dark creature was telling him. He didn't even comment on Duo's change in inflection when the braided one mentioned He. Who is _He_, and he and they? Duo had stopped talking and just stared, just watched as Heero tried to puzzle out the other's speech. He sensed that Duo wasn't finished, but Duo didn't move to speak, not yet... now.  
  
Duo laughed darkly, "I'm frightening you. I know that, but I don't care Heero, because that's what I do. I frighten people. Frightening them into succumbing to my darkness, Shinigami's darkness. Oh how I wish I only had the power that you do, then I wouldn't have to hurt. But you know what Heero? I pull some sadistic pleasure from the pain. It's in my blood, my nature, ingrained in my very being." At this Duo stood, beckoning Heero to do the same and almost against his will he did, he rose so he stood face to neck with Duo. Duo took one cold, pale hand and lifted Heero's chin, he looked into the rich blue eyes of the young man, his tongue darting out to wet pink lips.  
  
Heero watched Duo lean down, the amethyst eyes glowing in the gentle dimness of the cafe. The dark one placed at first a gentle kiss on Heero's lips which was soon deepened, who did so Heero didn't and wouldn't know, all he knew is that he was leaning into the taller man, eyes closed in sheer pleasure as Duo's tongue, the only warm part of Duo's body so it seemed, plundered his mouth. Glossing over every tooth, every contour every part of the Japanese boy's mouth. Heero felt his warmth seem to be sucked from him and transferred into Duo's cold, Duo's constant cold. Duo broke the kiss, leaving Heero breathless, but the braided one seemed to be little effected. Duo took a step back, ghosting his hand over Heero's face, that dark smirk on his face and in his eyes.  
  
"Happy birthday Heero." Duo whispered, "My sacrifice."  
  
Heero stood stunned as Duo left the cafe seeming to disappear into the dark streets. Heero knew that they would meet again, he was certain of it. When, he didn't know but he knew that he would see that face again and feel those lips on his again. Those cold lips.  
  
Duo's untouched coffee sat ice cold on the table as Heero stared.  
  
We've seen our share of ups and downs  
  
Oh how quickly life can turn around in an instant  
  
It feels so good to reunite  
  
Within yourself and within your mind  
  
Let's find peace there  
  
When you are with me  
  
I'm free... I'm careless... I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My sacrifice  
  
I just want to say hello again  
  
Please, please C&C, I am at a low confidence level at the moment. I hope you enjoyed this! 


End file.
